Lost Childs Parte Final
by Eliziane
Summary: A busca por Wiliam continua, mas será que ainda há chances de salvá-lo?


**Título:** Lost Childs

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. A busca por William continua, mas será que ainda há chances de salvá-lo?

**False Creek**

**Proximidades de Yaletown**

Afastada do centro da cidade por quase vinte e cinco minutos de carro, a propriedade de Olivia Thread fora herdada dos pais quando da mortes destes há vários anos.

Começava depois de um bosque, com estrada para carro já bastante surrada. As poças de água depois da chuva daquela tarde, acumulavam nos sulcos dos pneus do Honda Classic cor de vinho que Mulder dirigia.

Logo que ele estacionou diante da construção branca, com cercas de madeira tombadas pelo peso das ramagens, percebeu a ausência de luz elétrica.

-Parece que o jardineiro não vem aqui há um bom tempo. – Mulder comentou observando o estado do jardim.

A grama era alta e até a trepadeira que nascera perto de um frondoso pinheiro, fazia conexão com a sacada do andar de cima.

-Vamos precisar de lanternas. – Scully apanhou a sua no porta-luvas e a colocou no bolso do sobretudo negro.

Ele imitou o gesto dela para logo a seguir, descer do carro e alcançá-la nos degraus do terraço.

As tábuas rangeram com o peso do corpo de Scully, mais ainda depois que Mulder se juntou à ela.

Intrigados, os dois se entreolharam e ela fez um muxoxo que ele entendeu como uma sugestão para erguer o punho e bater na porta.

Os agentes aguardaram um pouco. Como não ouviram nada, Scully andou até uma das janelas tentando ver através dela, em vão.

-Que acha, Mulder?

-Não estou sentindo boas vibrações, e você?

Finalmente eles ouviram passos lá dentro, depois um movimento na fechadura e então, o rosto magro e pálido de uma mulher.

-Desculpe... Sra. Thread? – Mulder ergueu o distintivo na altura dos olhos dela – Agentes Especiais, Fox Mulder e Dana Scully, FBI. A senhora poderia, por favor, nos receber?

-Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas. – Scully completou parada do lado dele como o seu distintivo em punho também e a lanterna voltada para cima, de modo que a mulher pudesse ver sua fotografia timbrada.

-Tudo o que eu tinha para falar sobre Laurence, já disse. – ela respondeu ainda segurando a porta em meia fresta.

Scully conseguiu definir seu rosto ossudo. Na ficha, dizia que ela tinha quarenta e quatro anos, mas sua aparência era de quem teria mais de cinquenta.

-Desta vez não é sobre Laurence, senhora. – Mulder insistiu cauteloso – Poderíamos entrar, então lhe explicaremos melhor.

Ela pareceu querer negar, mas refletiu rapidamente e acabou cedendo espaço.

Mulder passou os ombros largos pela fresta maior que ela cedeu. Scully não teve tanta dificuldade.

-Mora sozinha, sra. Thread? – ela perguntou parando ao lado do parceiro na sala escura.

-Sim... – segurando uma vela quadrada já bem gasta, Olivia Thread tinha um suéter de criança sobre o ombro e nele, duas agulhas de tricô ainda presas aos fios de lã.

-Por que está sem energia? – desta vez foi Mulder quem questionou.

-Um fusível queimou depois da tempestade desta tarde. Alguém virá consertar para mim, tão logo eu consiga dinheiro para isso. – respondeu fechando a porta.

-Gostaria que eu desse uma olhada? – Mulder insistiu benevolente.

-Não se incomode comigo. Mas para o que vieram mesmo?

-Queríamos falar sobre um garoto desaparecido... – Scully pegou a fotografia e aproximou para ela ver na luz da vela – O nome dele é William. Tem sete anos, e foi sequestrado do hotel onde passava férias com os pais. Achávamos que este sequestro tivesse relação com o seu marido, mas parece que nos enganamos...

Mulder, que observava atentamente as reações da mulher, percebeu quando ela enrijeceu todos os músculos do corpo magro e segurou as agulhas de tricô entre os dedos.

-Não imagino como possa ajudar. – ela retrucou – Tudo o que eu sabia sobre Laurence, já falei para a polícia. Ele não vem aqui desde que matou o meu filho. Vocês sabiam que ele começou esta carnificina com o meu garoto?

Scully baixou os olhos balançando tristemente a cabeça.

-Nós lamentamos, sra. Thread. – ela sussurrou – A senhora perdeu alguém muito importante. É uma perda irreparável. Como mãe, eu também sei o que é isso. Mas gostaríamos que esta outra mãe... Se ainda há uma chance, gostaríamos que ela tivesse seu filho de volta.

-Infelizmente não posso ajudar mais.

Mulder olhou em volta concordando.

-Imagino que esteja tricotando para algum parente seu ou quem sabe... para um bazar...?

-O que?

-Isto que a senhora está confeccionando, não é um suéter de criança?

Ela recuou um passo, ainda mais tensa. Olhou para o ombro e em seguida, reagiu atirando a cera quente acumulada da vela em cima de Scully que gritou assustada.

Mulder teve a reação de puxar a arma, mas a mulher se jogou em cima dele com uma surpreendente força para cravar as duas agulhas em seu peito.

-Parada!... – com o rosto ardendo, mas convicta, Scully tirou a arma do coldre para dar um disparo na penumbra.

Viu a silhueta escapar agilmente, e então foi até o parceiro deitado no chão perto da porta.

-Mulder, está bem?...

-Vá atrás dela, Scully. William pode estar em perigo...

-Meu Deus, ela feriu você!...

Ele gemeu segurando as duas agulhas que haviam varado o tecido do paletó e estavam espetadas no seu peito.

-Não parece tão profundo... vá!

-Precisa de um médico!

-Fico bem. – insistiu impelido-a. – Salve William, Scully...

-Não, Mulder. Primeiro você. Deixe-me ajudá-lo... Vamos, levanta...

Ele fez um esforço enorme. Apoiou o corpo pesado nela até o sofá onde se recostou arfando. Scully acendeu a lanterna, depois abriu as roupas dele às pressas para ver a gravidade do ferimento.

-Não mova isso daí. – ordenou rasgando sua camisa para envolver as agulhas em torno da pele que sangrava. –Vou pedir uma ambulância.

-Ela pode estar escapando...

-Eu a encontro onde for! – decidida, Scully pegou o celular para discar emergência e pedir uma ambulância.

Só depois de se certificar de que ele estaria bem, ela saiu em busca de Olivia.

Empunhou a arma sob a lanterna, ignorando as queimaduras que a cera quente provocaram no seu pescoço e na face, perto da orelha direita.

A casa não estava às escuras por acaso. Olivia Thread costumava se manter na penumbra o tempo todo porque era uma mulher sombria e amargurada. Tão louca quanto o marido.

As escadas rangiam a cada avanço. Scully tentava ser cautelosa, mas seu pé entrou numa tábua solta, provocando quase uma queda, se ela não tivesse se segurado no corrimão.

Ao se firmar e levantar a cabeça, viu uma coisa grande partindo na sua direção e se esquivou.

A mulher alucinada a golpeava com um machado.

-Oh!... – o próximo golpe de Olivia ficou na parede. Scully tirou-lhe o pé de apoio com uma rasteira e a viu rolar um lance de escadas até o patamar de baixo.

Ficou meio que agachada, com a arma em punho vendo-a se recuperar e tatear em busca do machado de novo.

-Ele é meu filho! – ela gritou correndo escadas acima – É meu filho!...

Scully não hesitou. Puxou o gatilho da automática uma, duas vezes e a mulher caiu para trás com duas balas enterradas no peito.

Levou alguns segundos até que Scully conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. Feito isso, ignorou também o tornozelo dolorido e terminou de galgar as escadas com mais cautela.

Haviam três portas no andar de cima. Uma delas estava trancada.

Sem medir esforços, Scully jogou o ombro de encontro à madeira firme, cada vez mais certa de que William estaria ali.

Nem percebeu o esforço que fazia. Pelo filho, era capaz de qualquer coisa. Só queria chegar até ele e se certificar de que estava bem.

Depois da terceira tentativa, a porta finalmente cedeu. Ela se deteve ofegante, descabelada. Vagou a lenterna ao redor com toda cautela para ver um quarto de criança, cheio de brinquedos e com uma cama arrodeada por um dossel enfeitado com palhaços.

Os lençóis eram alvos, um suave perfume de lavanda pairava no ar e sob aquele conforto todo, William dormia alheio, de pijama, como um pequeno príncipe.

-William... – ela pensou ter falado, mas a voz apenas sibilou como um soluço.

Chegando mais perto da cama, Scully admirou o seu menino longamente. Sentiu uma letargia tomar todo o seu corpo. A arma caiu no chão, tamanha sua demência e então, suavemente ela passou por baixo do dossel e se aproximou com o rosto lívido de emoção.

O garotinho dormia como um anjinho. Nem se moveu quando a mãe aproximou o nariz do seu cabelo e fechou os olhos, sentindo seu cheiro.

Silenciosamente Scully chorou procurando trazê-lo mais para perto de si até que o pôs no colo como nos primeiros meses de nascido.

Era ele. Seu coração falava alto, palpitando de felicidade. William! Outra vez em seus braços!

Perdendo a noção do tempo, Scully ficou abraçada à ele longamente, chorando sua dor, de saudade, de alívio.

-Scully...

Mulder apareceu na soleira, segurando o braço esquerdo. Estava de pé por um milagre.

Sob o dossel, ela levantou os belos olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas para ele. Beijou a têmpora de William, aconchegando-o para sí, como se quisesse reafirmar que aquele menino era seu. Apenas seu, e que nenhuma outra mãe tinha o direito de tomá-lo.

Ouviram sirenes ao longe.

-Dana... – Mulder se aproximou mais e com um esforço fora do comum, ajoelhou aos pés dela.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada. Ele apenas passou o braço ileso em torno dos seus ombros e a envolveu, pela primeira vez em sete anos, sentindo o tamanho de sua perda.

**Mole Hill Hospital**

**06:11 am**

Desta vez, a visita de Temperance Brennan ao hospital, nada tinha de urgente. Ela chegou quando o agente Booth estava conversando com os pais adotivos de William no quarto do garoto.

Logo que a viu pela janela de vidro, Booth pediu licença, deixando que os pais saudosos, abraçassem o filho querido.

-Acabei de falar com o médico que atendeu William. – ela apresentou um resumo de alta e o boletim médico – Ele está cem por cento bem e já pode ir para casa com os pais.

-Vão ficar felizes em saber. Parecem ansiosos.

-Até eu ficaria se fosse meu filho.

-É mesmo? – ele zombou rindo dela ao mesmo tempo olhando-a profundamente.

-Er... bem... A dra. Scully me passou as informações. Ela não quis ficar por motivos óbvios, por isso, esperou apenas os resultados dos exames do agente Mulder e de William saírem para ir fazer as malas no hotel.

-Eu não a condeno. Seria muita crueldade permancer aqui vendo isso. – ele se voltou para o quarto enquanto falava.

-Ela descobriu que Olivia Thread estava mantendo William à base de sedativos. Encontrou um vidro de Hidroxizina à cabeceira da cama dele. É um medicamento normalmente usado como anti-alérgico, mas que faz um efeito calmante moderado.

-Ela estava tratando bem dele.

-Disso não há dúvidas. Mas não era filho dela.

-Olivia Thread queria se vingar do marido quando sequestrou William. Ela tinha passado as últimas semanas seguindo Laurence. Percebeu que ele estava interessado em Joshua Ross e se valeu da semelhança física entre os dois garotos para prosseguir com o seu plano.

-Um bom plano. Simples e prático.

-Ela teria um filho de novo e ele seria condenado por isso.

Brennan concordou com ele replicando:

-Teria dado certo se os instintos de outra mãe não tivessem falado mais alto.

Booth olhou para ela condescendente. Fizeram silêncio por um instante, e até que ele concluiu:

-Bem, olívia Thread está morta e Laurence será condenado à pena máxima. Que isso sirva de lição. Para mim, para você, Bones. Para esses pais ali dentro.

-Tenho certeza de que foi uma lição ainda maior para Dana e Mulder, Booth. Realmente uma pena que tenha acabado assim.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas curioso e ela se explicou:

-Quero dizer; no fim, os Van De Kamp não ficaram sabendo quem salvou seu filho, e Dana voltará para casa de mãos vazias.

-O mais importante é que William está à salvo. Terá acompanhamento psicológico para afastar o trauma, mas nada que o impeça de crescer sadio. E quanto à nós, Bones... Não espere agradecimentos. Esta profissão é ingrata. Tem certeza de que ainda quer continuar trabalhando para o FBI?

Ela girou o corpo aprumando o caminho da saída, mas respondeu por sobre o ombro:

-Por enquanto sim.

-Ah... E eu não vejo a hora de voltar para casa e dar um abraço apertado no Parker.

Brennan olhou para ele e riu, deixando–se alcançar. Passou intimamente o braço pelo seu braço enquanto andavam juntos.

-Faça isso. Você merece.

**Beltway, Washington DC**

**Segunda-feira**

Mulder acordou sentindo um cheiro suave de perfume feminino no quarto.

Abriu levemente os olhos e viu Scully andando em torno da cabeceira da cama, arrumando sua bagagem.

Ela estava de cabelo molhado ainda, usando um hobe de seda bege que definia bem a silhueta de seus mamilos rijos. Saíra da cama muito cedo porque não queria chegar atrasada em Quântico.

-Já vai? – ele perguntou rouco.

-Tenho aula por volta do meio-dia.

Respirando fundo ainda demente e dolorido, ele olhou de lado para o relógio digital.

-Nem amanheceu... Volta pra cama, volta...

-Preciso ir, Mulder. Você sabe.

-Tudo o que eu sei é que o Bureou me permitiu uma semana de folga por causa deste ferimento e eu aproveitei a perícia para solicitar acompanhemento médico. – esclareceu maroto – Pelo que eu sei, você é oficialmente minha médica, ou não é?

-Boa tentativa. – ela fechou o zíper da mala sorrindo para ele.

-Ferimentos assim, demoram a sarar... – ele completou fazendo beicinho como um menino.

-Teve sorte porque as agulhas não romperam o músculo do seu peito. – retrucou severa.

-A sra. Thread estava bem desnutrida. Sorte a minha.

Tirando a mala de cima da cama, Scully esticou o lençol, passando a olhar para ele, que parecia muito bonito usando uma calça de pijama xadrez azul com camiseta branca.

Sem poder resistir, ela fez uma graça na coxa dele.

-Prometa que vai repousar. Não quero ir preocupada com você.

-Fica...

-Mulder...

Ele estendeu a mão depois de afastar o lençol, convidando-a.

-Sei que você só pensa em fugir de tudo isso, mas de que vai adiantar?

Mordendo o lábio, ela se achegou para sentar ao lado dele.

-Que tal sairmos um pouco da cidade? Podemos ir para Rhode Island por uns dias. Alugamos uma casa de campo e relaxamos junto à natureza. Falei sério sobre o acompanhamento médico. Até recomendei seu nome e "eles" vão me entender depois de tudo o que passamos.

-Eu só queria esquecer...!

-Venha cá.

Scully escorregou até deitar no peito dele.

-Shiii! Vamos ficar bem. – sussurrou perto do seu ouvido – Foi melhor assim.

-Será?...

-Não chore mais. Você lutou por ele como uma leoa. Aliás... lutou por nós dois. Não me abandonou, mesmo sabendo que ele corria perigo.

-Eu jamais deixaria você...

Mulder a afastou um pouco para olhar nos seus olhos com emoção.

-Voce é sempre intensa e apaixonada em tudo o que faz. Por isso eu te amo tanto!

Sem resistir ao apelo dele, Scully subiu mais e o beijou nos lábios docemente, acariciando sua face marcada pela barba por fazer.

Mulder escorregou a mão pela sua cintura até fazer um carinho na sua nádega e a ajeitou em cima de si. Neste momento, descobriu que ela não usava nada no corpo, além daquele frágil hobe curto.

-Hmm!... Fique deste lado, meu bem... Acho que suporto assim.

-Melhor não... – ela hesitou se recompondo.

-Eu aguento, se você me quiser.

Scully riu envergonhada, mas admitiu:

-Sabe que eu te quero sempre, Mulder.

-Neste caso... – zombou malicioso.

Em troca, ela lhe deu um sorriso sofrido e voltou a se aninhar suspirando angustiada, no que ele entendeu como uma educada recusa.

-Que insensível eu sou, não é? Pensando em mim, quando você está sofrendo.

-Nada disso. Eu não condeno você por me querer também.

Mulder riu sem jeito sentindo as faces em chamas.

-Temos passado tão pouco tempo juntos... Talvez tenha razão sobre Rhode Island.

-Dana... Não estou pedindo para esquecê-lo. Sei que isso jamais vai acontecer porque você o ama. Talvez tenha sido um erro ter envolvido você nisso. Se eu tivesse investigado sozinho...

-Você não faria isso. Mesmo que fosse para me proteger, eu sei.

-Não queria vê-la sofrer dessa maneira.

-Você também está sofrendo. Sente o mesmo que eu porque somos um.

-Desde o primeiro dia em que nos vimos.

Tocada pelas palavras dele, Scully apertou os olhos, sem conseguir segurar a emoção.

-Eu te amo, Dana. – ele reafirmou num sussurro, aconchegando-a para si e passando a acariciar seu cabelo sob a nuca.

-Também te amo, Mulder...

-Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela silenciou. Fechou os olhos deslizando a mão pelo braço dele, fazendo carinho até se cansar.

Quando ele pensava que ela havia dormindo, escutou-a suspirar outra vez e balbuciar lamentando:

-O pior de tudo é que para mim, ele ainda permanece perdido...

Fim.


End file.
